1. Field
Embodiments relate to a washing machine that controls water supply modes of washing and rinsing operations to improve washing and rinsing efficiencies and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine (for example, a fully automatic washing machine) is an apparatus, including a water tub to contain water (wash water or rinse water), a washing tub rotatably installed in the water tub to receive laundry, a pulsator rotatably installed in the washing tub to generate a water current for washing and rinsing operations, and a motor to generate a drive force necessary to rotate the washing tub and the pulsator, to remove contaminants from the laundry by surface activities of the water current and a detergent.
This washing machine detects the weight of laundry (load) to decide wash and rinse water levels according to a user's selection of a washing course, supplies water (specifically, wash water) and detergent into the water tub according to the decided wash water level, and rotates the pulsator in alternating directions according to the driving of the motor to generate a water current to transmit detergent water (water+detergent) to the laundry. In this manner, a washing operation is performed.
After the completion of the washing operation, the washing machine performs drainage and intermediate spin-drying. Subsequently, the washing machine supplies water (specifically, rinse water) into the water tub according to the decided rinse water level, and rotates the pulsator in alternating directions according to the driving of the motor to generate a water current to cause the water to contact the laundry. In this manner, a rinsing operation is performed.
The conventional washing machine, performing the washing and rinsing operations through the above series of processes, supplies water while the motor is stopped, with the result that laundry floats during the supply of wash water. For bulky laundry (for example, bedclothes), the floating of the laundry is serious, with the result that the laundry is not sufficiently wetted, and therefore, the washing performance is lowered.
Also, during the supply of rinse water, it takes time for the laundry, clinging to the washing tub due to intermediate spin-drying after the completion of the washing operation, to be separated from the washing tub, and rinsing time is wasted in correspondence to the laundry separation time. For bulky laundry (for example, bedclothes), the laundry separation time is increased. In a large-capacity washing machine (for example, a machine having a capacity of more than 14 Kg), it takes more than 40 seconds for the laundry to be separated from the washing tub after the completion of rinse water supply when the percentage of load is 100%, with the result that the laundry is not sufficiently wetted, and therefore, the washing performance is lowered.